


Maybe we’re the crazy ones? {Joker x Reader}

by Nitapie



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Hurt, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Phobias, Soft reader, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitapie/pseuds/Nitapie
Summary: What happens when a ordinary girl finds herself in the midst of clowns she’s soo afraid of? Not knowing that her trust will be broken when she comes along with the strange man who saved her from the chaos she was pulled into. It isn’t just her,it truly is getting crazier out there.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

What if we’re the crazy ones?  
We see the world as we do,we go about our lives as they are. Not sparing a thought for those who do not see it as we do. Their eyes see the things we are ignorant towards,their minds constantly burdened with unexplainable things. 

What is a normal mind like? Does it not get boring when the day to day life turns into a spiral of events that never break chain? Does your subconscious mind ever tell you it’s true intentions or is it just asleep? Unable to allow you to process the things we blindly ignore as we do not know how to deal with them.  
We are the ones who are actually insane,we just don’t know it yet.

Gotham city,the home to everything you wished not to be yet with every passing day. You felt it’s claws drag you down into the depths of darkness,your mind feeling completely unfocused at all times.  
Every day was the same,and every word you spoke seem to repeat itself.  
Today was no different.

You worked in a lonely office,doing the most to make a living,your head constantly focused on the paperwork you’ve been doing for a year since you’ve began working for this company,to be exact Thomas Waynes company.

You’ve worked from eight to five,not counting the lunch break you never took.

Sat at your desk,you had finished for today,waiting for the clock to hit five so you could get up and finally go home.  
You worked an hour longer than everyone else so you were the only one in the building which made you skittish when your mind focused on it for too long.  
Wearing a classic pencil skirt and a blouse,all black in color,some heels to make your legs seem slimmer and longer.  
While your feet were on the verge of bleeding,you never liked wearing heels but the shoes you had at home simply did not go along with the clothing you’ve had picked out for work. 

4:50 pm

You silently picked your things up and placed them into your black tote bag,eyes just slightly stinging as you’ve had to wake up at 6 am if you wanted to get to work on time.  
Hair done up in a simple ponytail,(h/c) locks flowing down your back as you quickly turned to computer off and signed heavily.

“No one will know if I got out ten minutes earlier,will they?”

You usually never got out earlier as you’ve had too much work to even look at the time but today was different. As you glanced at your reflection in the black monitor,you smiled. Yet it was not genuine,it never was.

As you made your way to the train station,feeling every step in the bones of your feet. Yet you ignored it and continued walking the polluted and dirtied street,filled with beggars and suspicious people.

Nearing the station,there was less and less people in the area. Feeling the wind prick your exposed skin as the coat you had on merely came to your knees. 

Empty as always,you were the only one waiting at the stop,the sound of the coming train making you anxious just to get in. The thought of a hot bath after a long day of sitting in a dreary feeling office with dull people all around you. It was just as pleasant as actually submerging yourself into the hot liquid.  
The metro was the worst part of your day. You utterly hated every single minute of waiting.

As the train stopped,you approached a the nearest door,waiting for it to slide open.  
The loose strands of your hair flying with the wind,no more than a second later,people came rushing out,standing at the side patiently waiting but then...you noticed that the amount of people that were wearing plastic clown masks was overwhelming.  
Whilst you had a deep phobia of that painted face ever since you had been a child. As much as you could remember it was a day at the carnival with your parents,the laughter of kids and “wows” came from all around. It was fun until...well until a clown with two big balloons approached,smiling from ear to ear.  
You did not know what set you off but something about him felt off. You felt it in your bones.

It terrified you. 

“Mom I’m scared...”

You whispered,grabbing ahold of your mothers hand tightly. The clown frowned at you yet it still felt as if he would hurt you in some way if you looked any longer.

“It’s okay little girl! “

He spoke in a sympathetic tone but your father waved with his hand indicating that he should back off.

You’ll never forget your fathers words once the clown passed by.

He crouched down to your hight with his teeth showing as he giggled at you trying to cheer you up.

“It’s okay to be scared,he’s just a freak anyway.”

Just a freak.

Snapping back into reality,you were surrounded by “freaks”.

“No...”

Covering your face,you turned your gaze from them to the ground,unable to even take a step and get onto the train. Your body didn’t allow you to do that.

“Get away from me! “

You screamed. With all the chaos around you,the scream wasn’t even heard. In your mind,all of them were just looking at you with those holes for eyes. Meanwhile all of them were headed towards the exit of the metro as a huge protest was about to begin that you were not even aware of.

In that moment someone took you by the hand,pulling you towards the direction you remembered you came from. Your eyes were closed for every mere moment until you reached the outside. The sound of police sirens alarming you that something bad happened.

As you ran behind the person who was tightly holding your hand,you felt the calloused skin of their hand,the smell of cigarettes filling your nostrils. Who was this person? 

You didn’t seem to bother until they abruptly stopped,you crashed into their back and found yourself on the filthy ground of an alleyway near the metro.

As you realized where you ended up,no clowns in site but the one who had brought you here simply stood in front of you, as you sat there trying to calm down. Your heart racing in your chest. Eyes focused on the glistening dress shoes that meet you.

Following up the legs of the stranger that had on a red colored suit,once you finally saw their face. It retorted into one of fear.  
Again,a clown but this time...he had his face painted just like the one from your childhood. 

Tears began to swell your eyes as you tried to get up but couldn’t. Your arms were too weak.

The mans brows furrowed in a worried way yet something about it felt off.

His green colored hair and light blue eyes,this wasn’t a simple mask. He stepped towards you and just like your father,he crouched down and smiled.

Just like your father on that cursed day.

“I take it you are afraid of clowns?”

Chuckling before his tone turned to a calm voice that soothed your need to run away. Maybe he wasn’t “just a freak” like your dad once said.

“Y-Yes...I’m sorry...I don’t mean to seem rude...it’s just...”

Trying to suppress your fear,it was working?  
You choked on your own words as you tried to explain yourself to the man who seemed stunned at the words “I’m sorry”.

“Don’t be. We are all different are we not?”

He said in a happy go lucky tone that didn’t seem genuine but more like something a person who’s hurt would say to try and laugh at their own misfortune.

“Yes. “

The one thing you didn’t know is that you were speaking with the man who was about to change everything on this day.

“Let me help you.”

Pulling you up from the dirt,you hung onto him as you regained some energy in your shaky legs. Unable to understand how you stayed soo calm yet soo close to a clown...or at least someone who had painted their face as one. 

Arthur relinquished in the warmth of a woman he had just stumbled upon on his way out of the metro in which he caused utter chaos and violence.  
Which made his stomach turn in a good way.  
“My name is Arthur..”

The way his name rolled of his tongue made you squirm in his arms. Not realizing that you were holding on for too long. Your race pressed into the red fabric of his suit.

“I’m (y/n)...thank you for getting me out of that mess...I really appreciate it..Arthur.”

Confused by your kindness,he simply let it slide. At least you knew how to thank someone unlike the rest of Gotham city.

“You should go now (y/n). It’s not safe out here. “

The warning sounded as an alarm in your head and you took it seriously. Yet you were far from home and the metro was flooded with protesters.

“I can’t...I live far away from here and the metro...it’s filled with..clowns.”

His mouth formed into a malicious grin that you failed to see as you agreed knowing that it was a stupid idea to go around and about with someone you just met but he...he saved you? He couldn’t possibly harm you. That’s what you thought.  
All that remained was his devilish grin as he couldn’t contain himself. The fire inside of him grew larger. It was time. 

So you went with him,even if you still felt the small tinge of your phobia reacting when you looked at his face for too long. He was invited to one of those comedy shows as a guest and he wanted you to come along. As you were “safer” with him than alone on the streets. Yet he knew that tonight was the night he would finally let the years of holding everything in burst out and send Gotham into a spiral of hell.

That’s what they deserved. It should all just burn down until there is nothing left of it.

He felt no remorse for what he was about to do. As his mother always said,he was put on this earth to spread laughter and joy. Arthur was certain that the screams will sound just as good as the laughter that was pointed at him...as if he was some caged animal trying to escape.

The thought of you sitting in that audience,the thought of your glistening eyes that would look at him in disapproval only wanted him to snap even more.

The man couldn’t stand the “normal” people anymore. He knew you saw him as a freak and tonight. All of Gotham will too,and he is not ashamed of it.  
Knowing that he will take half of it down with him,the people deserve their freedom that he was never given. Freedom of expression and simply being who he is without the judgment,without the people calling him a weirdo.

Tonight he will take back what was taken from him and give back what he was given. The insanity will spread and he will know that it was his doing. As society drew him to his own end of the line. 

Now he will draw theirs and laugh while he does it...and you. You will watch until you too are deemed insane.


	2. Didn’t I say smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police department being completely shut down by protesters,you are out of luck as Joker pulls you deeper and deeper,until you end up in his apartment. Clenching onto hope that he won’t hurt you.

00:00

When you thought about your life,you would have never imagined it leading you here. Sitting on floor of an unfamiliar apartment,knowing only that you were brought here by no one other than “Joker”.  
That’s how Murray presented him as he came out. Nothing prepared you for what followed.

It was all a blur,his words,his actions.  
Every little bit.  
It was the first time you ever saw someone get shot,it was the first time you actually felt what true fear was.  
There was no mommy nor daddy to hold your hand and tell them to go away.  
This time it was all on you and of course,your legs felt as if they were not attached to your body,every single drop of blood inside of you froze.  
As people screamed and ran out of the studio,you just sat in the front row.  
Looking at Arthur as he pranced around having a laugh before the crew cut the recording and running for their dear life. He admitted to murdering those men which worked for the company you were in...he...

He approached you,walking up to your seat as if nothing of what happened actually happened.

“What’s with that face?”

His hands reached towards your face. You didn’t dare move yet you simply flinched,the blood splattered onto the white face paint seemed like he had came straight out of your worst nightmare.  
With your breath caught in your lungs,he stuck his fingers into your mouth,curving it upright. To form a smile.

“You are soo much more beautiful when you smile. So...smile for me.”

A demanding tone,the change in his voice startling you. Yet you couldn’t force yourself to push him away and run for your life. Feeling hot fluid drip onto his skin,Arthur did not care much for your tears. The old him would just retort and apologize until he couldn’t anymore.

Bending down as his fingers stretched the skin of your mouth until it hurt,they slipped out,his red lips found themselves beside your ear. The feeling of his breath on your skin sent all the hairs on your body to stand up. You wished you could just disappear....

“Didn’t I say to smile?”

You whimpered completely. As if a wind of cold air just passed by,you mentally cursed at yourself for even coming with him in the first place. Looking at where your naivety got you to...

It hurt. It hurt too bad yet you tried your best,even with tears streaming down your red cheeks. You smiled at him but the pain behind it was too obvious and as he backed away enough to see that face,he saw himself in you.  
Smiling through the pain as you had no other choice...just like him before he found his release from the mental prison he was in.

“That’s much better (y/n). “

Knowing that the studio was partially empty,with the guests who were also on the show with Arthur sitting on the couch scared to bits. Your eyes traveled to where Murray sat,dead. Knowing that Arthur didn’t have any bullets left didn’t make you feel any safer with his hands just in perfect reach of your neck.

You looked back at him,his eyes didn’t move from your face as he seemed dazed. Yet you knew he was there,somewhere. Imagining what he’d do to you now if he simply pushed on and didn’t think twice about it.

You opened your mouth to speak but what came out was a pathetic cry,making the Joker twitch,his face contorting into confusion once again. Did he not tell you to smile?

“Arthur...please...let me go.”

Begging him,your hand found itself on the side of his cheek,you wanted to calm him down from the high he was at right now but he winced away from you before you could speak any more.

He stood up and walked towards the stage,you felt the strength come back to you but you did not get up. You screamed at him as you felt in raged by what he dragged you into.

“I demand you let me go or else I’ll call the police if they aren’t already on their way!  
What makes you think you’ll get away with this!?”

Knowing that your phobia of clowns could only get worse after tonight. You didn’t have any time to sit around and be afraid.  
Expecting the worst,knowing that these words would probably drive him mad as if he already wasn’t insane,Arthur merely laughed at your pitiful demand,his laugh echoed in your mind even after he had finished,he opened his arms as he turned to you. As if he was wishing to comfort you but then again,that gun that resides inside his suit made you reconsider making any harsh moves. Even without it being loaded,it could cause a nasty injury if he were to hit you with it.

“Do you think I AFRAID of the police? They couldn’t see a criminal if he stood in front of them and waved! They are just as bad as the rest of us,they just act like some moral induced monkeys. We all know who leads that circus. “

Leaving you speechless,Arthur didn’t seem to care for anything rather than his interest. Yet his interests were unclear to you.  
He watched you,waiting for a reply but getting nothing out of you. 

“That’s what I thought. You’re just as blind as the rest of Gotham.”

He had hopped that you were different when he saw you for the first time but...again another disappointment.

A quick thought passed by you of what he’d do if he knew you worked for Thomas Wayne. What would he do to you? Would he despise you just as much as the man you work for? You were going to find out soon.

The streets were filled with rioters,breaking and setting aflame everything in their path. The nearest police department was suffocated by the amount of protestants which flooded it,filling it to the brim like ants would a nest.  
The entire city was on the brink of collapsing into itself,yet all you saw was the dead police men laying on the cold cement and people who were not a part of the protest running away into buildings and stores,as if that would save them. 

Joker had dragged you out of the studio by little to no force,he just simply held the gun to your head. 

“I still have that one bullet you know.”

Those words rang inside your ears,head aching badly,you saw black dots everywhere,knowing that you would certainly pass out before you could even reach the outside of the studio walls.  
It was all just too much to take in,to bare.  
Joker had been born and the unhappy people of Gotham always wanted a reason,a hero to save them for the pain,by causing even more on those who made them suffer and fell lesser.

It was a toxic cycle.

As you reached for the doorknob of the back entrance of the studio,you felt your legs slowly give out under you. Dropping the bag you held to your chest,you dropped like a candle would but you felt something strong grab you,yet your consciousness was failing you.  
Hearing nothing and seeing nothing.  
Not even aware that you existed.

Arthur had grabbed you before you could hit the floor,his gun slipping from his hands. He payed no attention to the bag on the floor until he saw the wallet which fell from it. Before made his way outside,he made sure to grab the little leather wallet so he would understand who you were and where you worked,especially that.  
He had a gut feeling he wouldn’t like it one bit.

Arthur did not need much,his minions were in front of the studio already and awaiting him,yet he only wished to envelop the madness which he caused tonight. It fueled him to no avail.

It was surely to be a long night,the longest in Gotham’s history.  
Oh how he was proud of what he caused.

That is how you came to be here,in an unfamiliar apartment. Sat on the carpeted floor with both hands bound by duck tape.  
It dig into the soft skin of your hands yet you couldn’t shake off the headache.  
The room was poorly lit with only the night stand lamp being on,you looked around yet you did not see Arthur anywhere.  
Seeing that your legs were dirtied even more than before,small tears in your skirt and blouse,it was horrible. That was the least of your concerns however.

As you were sat close to the bed which had this floral design on it’s sheets,weird if that’s what his taste was. Maybe he had an interest in men? No. 

Maybe he had a wife or mother...maybe...

“Look who’s finally awake! “

Arthur pranced into the room,certainly looking upset yet high on euphoria from his accomplishments.

“I have to break it to you (y/n),you lost your director last night. How sad...”

Snapping at him.

“You’re lying! I don’t believe a word you say.”

He frowned at you,looking straight into your burning red eyes.  
His makeup still intact,wearing the same red suit he did last night.  
Not even knowing the hour of the day or night nor how long you slept. Arthur or Joker as you perceived him, sat right opposite of you onto the edge of the bed,he smiled. Right at you.

“Working for the scum of Gotham huh...”

Shaking your head,you didn’t care for who you worked for. You simply needed the money to survive.

“No! It’s not like that. I worked because I have to,I had no other income and I live alone...I never supported Waynes etiquette! I never once saw him be kind to anyone I worked with...I had never even met the man I worked for-“

Extending his hand towards you,grabbing ahold of your chin,his smile turned into a snarl. You backed up away into the wall behind your back. Feeling the cold of it through the sheer blouse on your back.

“Then you made the wrong decision in choosing who you bring money in for.  
However that does not even matter now that he’s dead,one less piece of trash in this city. There’s a lot more to go. Starting with people like you...”

Arthur roughly turned your head to the side and examined you as if you were his pray . A yelp left your mouth with your eyes closed shut,you began breathing heavily.

“...but not just yet. You seem like someone I can shape. Weak minded...just like I was once..what a shame.”

Clenching your teeth,you spat out at him in anger. Feeling judged before he even gave you a chance to show who you truly are.

“Fuck you...you have no idea what I’ve been through!”

Your eyes shot daggers at him,it intrigued him of how angered you became at his remark of you being weak minded,it must have hurt your ego. 

“Now you know how it feels to be a misunderstood “freak” sweetheart,and it’s only the beginning. It gets worse with time.”

His laugh erupted deep from his chest as his hand let go you,he grabbed his neck and choked within his laugher,losing himself in it.

There was something soo horrid about it yet,it felt like you haven’t even seen anyone truly laugh in ages. All you’ve seen is people frown and cry. Maybe he even had a point when he wished to see all of Gotham burn. 

The word freak embedded itself into your mind,mixing with the sentence your father said the first time you encountered the poor clown he wrote off as a freak.

One part if you understood the Joker and one part was fairly confused.  
He just sat there,chuckling as his laugher died down.

Knowing that you had no place to work at anymore,knowing that all of Gotham is destroyed after last night. What was your fate in the claws of the man everyone saw as insane?  
The loose strands of his green dyed hair flayed around as his face contorted into grimaces of happiness but pain,it echoed through the halls of his darkened apartment. Spinning in a circle as you lowered your head and felt yourself get lost. A soft whisper escaped you,yet it was not heard.

“Please stop it...”

Was he truly that mad or are you truly too blind to see the same truth he does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn’t quite follow to movie plot because it wouldn’t give a lot of freedom to do what I just did. I really like writing about Arthur Fleck,it’s a joy honestly.  
I’m having literal marathons,watching every movie Joaquin Phoenix stars in,he gives me soo much inspiration from just watching him. More chapters to come,i might even do a story on Jaoquins character from the movie “Quills”. If you guys didn’t watch it,you definitely should!  
Until next time!  
Feedback is appropriated ^_^ I answer your everyone!  
My social media:  
Instagram @smolnita

**Author's Note:**

> I had to put this out because it’s been too long since I posted anything. Even if this is just a brief first chapter and it’s not even long. I had to. I’m just soo inspired by the movie and I came up with this plot that I imagined while watching the scene in the metro at the end. It’s trash I know but I’ll do better for the second chapter that will probably be filled with a lot more detail and explanation. For now I’ll leave you guys with this small cliffhanger. Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear what you guys think and I really appreciate getting feedback. If you leave a kudos you’re a sweetheart ! <3  
My social media -  
Instagram @smolnita


End file.
